Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of manufacturing plain bearings, for example, semi-cylindrical bearings or completely cylindrical bushes.
Such bearings or bushes may comprise a relatively thin layer or layers of softer metal or metal alloys on a single or multi layer backing, and may be formed from flat continuous stock, or from individual short blanks.